


Home is Where You Are

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Arctic Willow [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Hux and Kylo should have knocked, Second-Hand Embarrassment, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Phasma and Techie blow off some steam after a long day only to be discovered by Hux and Kylo - who have finally decided to start doing things again. Phasma learns new things about Techie.





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide if this should go here or in "Rebellion Isn't An Option..." but since it's centered around Phasma/Techie I put it here. 
> 
> I re-watched "Dredd" (2012) over the weekend and noticed that Techie makes a few tactical suggestions throughout the film, so I decided to work that in. I had something similar already planned for him for later, so this just brought it into play sooner.

The door to Techie’s relay station slid open and his heart fluttered as Phasma’s voice whispered his name. Techie jumped from his chair and ran to her, catching her lips with his. She melted into him and pulled Techie onto her hips, her hands on his ass.

“How are you, my love?” she whispered, moving her lips to his neck.

Techie sighed and wrapped his arms around Phasma’s neck. “Wonderful,” he breathed. “You?”

Phasma kissed his clavicle, “Better, now that I’m off shift.”

“Rough day?” Techie inquired, running his fingers through Phasma’s hair.

“Mmm,” Phasma muttered into his skin.

Techie kissed the top of her head. “Let’s see what I can do about that,” he mused.

“Kiss me,” Phasma pleaded.

“Take me to my chair,” Techie ordered before kissing her.

Phasma squeezed his ass and cautiously made her way to his work chair. She eased onto it and Techie wiggled out of his shorts.

“Lyssa,” he whispered reverently, “tell me what you need.”

Phasma smiled at him. “What did I do to deserve you?” she replied, brushing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

Techie leaned into her touch and met her gaze with his. “Please, Lyssa, tell me what you need,” he entreated.

“You,” she replied. Her worn leather gloves slid up his legs to massage the meat of his ass.

“Lyssa,” Techie moaned. “Touch me. All of me.”

Phasma kissed his neck and slid her hands up his back. He leaned into her and pressed his hardening cock against her stomach. Phasma smiled and took it in one gloved hand while the other grabbed hold of his ass.

“Move,” Phasma seductively ordered. “I want to see how beautiful you look as you make yourself come in my hand.”

Techie shivered and rubbed his cock against her hand. Phasma squeezed his ass and worked his shirt up his abdomen so she could kiss his soft belly.

“Oh, Lyssa, it all feels so good,” Techie breathed.  

“Good, love. I like making you feel good,”’ Phasma smiled against his skin. “Do you want more?”

“Yes!” Techie exclaimed.

Phasma slid one finger to his hole and teased the pink rim. Techie moaned and quickened his pace in her hand.

“More,” he begged.

“Lube?” Phasma inquired.

Techie whimpered in protest, the lube was in his bedroom and he didn’t want Phasma to move.

“Shh,” Phasma soothed before switching her hands so the precum coated glove was resting on his ass. She did her best to slicken her digits before pressing one into Techie’s entrance. He cried out before relaxing around her finger and resuming his thrusts into her hand.

Techie threw his head back as Phasma overloaded his senses. His breaths became shallow and all he knew was the building pressure in his cock, Phasma’s mouth on his stomach and her finger up his ass.

“Lyssa,” he moaned senselessly.

“Techie,” she grunted,

“Please,” Techie’s begged, pressing against her hand. “I’m so close.”

Phasma nudged Techie’s ass and after a moment he understood what she had in mind. He cautiously planted his feet on the arms of the chair and draped his body over Phasma so his cock was close to her mouth. She ran her tongue down his shaft and licked the head before easily sliding his cock into her mouth until her nose was buried in his red curls. Her head bobbed, while she pressing her finger against his prostate. After a few seconds of encouragement from Phasma, Techie came hard while shouting her name.

Phasma easily swallowed his cum and didn’t pull off until he was spent. She slowly removed her finger from Techie’s ass and eased him back onto her lap.

“Was...was that…?” Techie inquired, his head in a fog.

Phasma kissed his head. “You were so beautiful,Techie,” she assured him.

He cuddled against her armour as best he could and Phasma rested her hands on his ass to keep him from sliding off.

“This was supposed to be about you,” Techie mumbled. “About helping you relax.”

“Techie, I am relaxed now, thanks to you,” she whispered.

He raised his head and kissed her. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Phasma replied, kissing him back.

Techie sat up on Phasma’s lap and deepened their kiss. He cupped her jaw in his hands while she removed her gloves and cupped his ass.

“Kriff!” a voice Techie and Phasma hadn’t heard in weeks exclaimed.

“Hux?” Phasma cried, breaking away from Techie.

“Holy Sith,” Kylo’s voice chimed in.

“I can explain!” Techie apologized, sliding off Phasma’s lap and turning to face his brother.

Hux’s lips were pressed thin and his uniform tight against a belly that he’d overindulged over the past few weeks. When Techie saw him, his resemblance to their father was so strong for a moment that Techie cowered on instinct.

“Armie...I,” Techie babbled, pulling at his shirt in a vain attempt to cover more of himself.

“Phasma,” Hux said coldly, looking past Techie.

“It was all my idea!” Techie apologized.

Hux ignored him and continued speaking to Phasma,“I consider you to be my sole friend, but if you hurt my brother, I will not hesitate to end you. Understood?”

Techie’s eyes widened. It had been years since Hux had acted so protectively towards him.

“Yes, sir,” Phasma replied solemnly.

“Wait...you...you’re not mad?” Techie inquired, looking nervously at his brother.

“Why would I be mad?” Hux asked, giving Techie a surprised look. “Does being with Phasma make you happy?”

Techie’s cheeks pinked and he nodded.

“Phasma, does being with Techie make you happy?” Hux continued, looking at Phasma.

“Yes,” she professed.

“Then why should I be mad?” Hux inquired, returning his attention to Techie.

Techie fidgeted, wishing for his shorts.

“I admit that I’m surprised,” Hux admitted.

“Shocked would be a better word,” Kylo put in, levitating Techie’s shorts to their owner.

Techie’s face turned red and he slipped his shorts back on.

“But who am I to judge?” Hux concluded. “I’ve been with Kylo for seven years.”

Kylo gave Hux a sidelong glance, unsure if he should take offense to his lover’s final statement.

“I assume there’s a reason why you two _finally_ decided to stop sitting on your asses and came down here?” Phasma snapped, crossing her arms.

Kylo’s face softened, “Padmé reached out to me through the Force.”

Phasma’s arms loosened and Techie’s lips parted.

“She’s okay,” Kylo whispered. “She’s coming home.”

“She also go ahold of a copy of my plans for the christening of the _Regent_ , which are en route to the Resistance,” Hux added. “Apparently, there’s a weakness they mean to exploit.”

“You never make mistakes like that,” Techie defended.

“I know,” Hux snapped before checking himself. “I know….Techie, would you please look at the plan?”

“Techie?” Phasma exclaimed before giving her lover an apologetic look.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed sleep and his eyes were strained from looking at star charts for too long. “Yes, Phasma,” he sighed. “He’s my brother, not a simpleton.”

“I’m sure Kylo could easily-” Techie deflected.

“-I don’t pretend to know all of Hux’s tricks,” Kylo cut in gently.

“Please Techie,” Hux whispered.

Techie looked up at his brother and instantly understood the humiliation and fear lurking behind Hux’s eyes. “I’ll do what I can,” Techie agreed.

Hux handed him a holodisk and Techie inserted it into his computer. After a few seconds of examination, Techie pointed to a seemingly nondescript section of the readout. “There,” he asserted.

Hux studied the readout over Techie’s shoulder. “How?” he inquired.

“A small fighter could easily break the line, here, then they would be able to attack the _Regent_ , here, which would cause serious damage before our pilots would be able to launch,” Techie explained, pointing as he spoke.

“Kriffing…” Hux breathed. “How did I…?”

Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “You’ve been stressed and distracted,” he said softly. “So have I, but we’re lucky that our brilliant daughter was out there to catch our mistake. And it’s because of you that she knows what to look for.” He kissed Hux’s temple.

“Should be adjust the positions of our fighters?” Techie inquired. “If we move three or four fighters from D-squad to sector G-7, that should eliminate the problem.”

Kylo and Hux leaned in to study the readout while Phasma stared at Techie in surprise.

“I was in charge of monitoring the security camera feed for MaMa,” Techie explained. “I had to direct clan movements now and again.”

“Don’t downplay yourself,” Hux encouraged before looking at Phasma. “I had to apply myself to get where I am. I have some brilliance it’s true, but Techie’s the natural genius. He’s just doesn’t like to show it.”

“Armie,” Techie blushed dismissively.

“Your plan would work,” Kylo chimed in, giving Techie an approving smile.

“See?” Hux smiled. “I’ll give the order immediately.”

Kylo’s hand shot out and grabbed Hux’s shoulder, “No.”

“Why not, Ren?” Hux demanded.

“Changing the plan now could put Padmé in danger,” Kylo argued. “She told me not to alter our plan in any way and that she has one of her own.”

“Did she happen to _share_ said plan with you?” Hux inquired.

“Armitage,” Kylo pleaded, “our daughter is surrounded by Resistance sympathizers and is trying to get back to us. All she has are these plans and the skills we’ve taught her. We _have_ to trust that she will find a way back to us. We _have_ to. But she can’t do that if we make changes to the plan that she doesn’t know about.”

Hux lowered his gaze. “You have so much faith in her,” he whispered in awe.

“I know what she’s capable of,” Kylo replied. “Just as you know what Techie is capable of.”

Hux sighed and glanced at Techie. “Fine. But I will have fighters on standby should the Resistance attempt to destroy my new ship.”

“ _Our_ new ship,” Kylo smiled.

“I will need the disk back,” Hux said to Techie.

“Hux,” Kylo baited.

Techie handed the holodisk to his brother and received a smile in return.

“Thank you, Techie,” Hux said fondly.

“Grand Marshal Pudge?” Kylo teased.

Hux rounded on Kylo. “And what exactly have you been doing all these weeks?” he demanded. “Shrugging your duties as Supreme Leader, I suspect!”

Kylo nodded to Phasma and Techie and slowly backed out of the relay station.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this!” Hux snapped, following him.

Techie and Phasma exchanged a glance as the door slid shut behind Kylo and Hux, muffling their voices as they continued to tease and argue with each other.

“How those two stay together, I will never know,” Phasma mused.

“I think they push and challenge each other just enough to keep things interesting and complement each other in the ways that really matter,” Techie replied.

Phasma looked at him and slid a hand under his chin, tilting it up so their eyes met. “You keep surprising me,” she said. “What else don’t I know about you?”

Techie lowered his gaze. “Do...do you still like me?” he whispered.

Phasma’s eyes widened. “Techie!” she exclaimed. “If anything, I like you even more! I knew you were clever from what work I’ve seen you do, but that you rival Hux-!”

“Armie gives me too much credit,” Techie mumbled. “I can see the patterns faster than he can, and strategy comes easily to me, but that doesn’t mean my plans are always good ones. Armie’s the one who can devise an entire battle plan and adjust his strategy as the fight unfolds.”

Phasma cradled Techie’s face in her hands. “My love, you have been given a beautiful mind and I want to see more of it,” she assured him.

Techie smiled and Phasma gave him a chaste kiss.

“Lyssa,” Techie said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Yes, Techie?” she replied.

“I was thinking...and, I would like to spend more time around you,” he continued nervously. “So, um, would...would you like to…? No, forget it. It’s silly.”

“Tell me,” Phasma encouraged.

“No, it’s...it was a bad idea,” Techie countered. “I-I like how things are between us and this might screw that up.”

A light came on in Phamsa’s head. “Techie, were you going to ask me to move in with you?” she inquired.

“The _Regency_ is so much bigger than the _Finalizer_ and Armie made sure that I’ll have my own room, so I thought….It’s only if you want to,” Techie explained.

Phasma considered his proposal. She and Techie had only been together a few weeks. A few wonderful weeks, during which Phasma had spent more time in Techie’s relay station than in her own bunk. Because the relay station had began to feel like home. With Techie, Phasma didn’t have to be the fierce captain of the First Order. She could be Lyssa - someone she had almost forgotten existed. But, moving in together? Committing to living with Techie, to waking up beside him every morning and coming home to him….Home. She had thought of their shared space as home. As theirs.

“I’m sorry,” Techie muttered.

“No,” Phasma replied, taking his hands in hers. “Don’t apologize for how you feel.”

Techie took a breath. “I really like, no, I _love_ being around you and I’ve been happier than I ever thought possible these last few weeks. And I know that this thing between us might not last, but I want to make the most of it while it does. So, Adelaide Phasma, will you move in with me?”

Phasma giggled at his use of her full name. “Yes, Techinage Hux, I will move in with you,” she smiled.

Techie returned her smile and stood on tiptoe to kiss her. “Okay,” he whispered.


End file.
